Just So You Know
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Harry has missed his chance and can only stand by the sidelines


**Just So You Know**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Neville/Draco, one-sided Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry has missed his chance and can now only stand by the sidelines

Warning: OOCness, AU

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: inspired by Jesse McCartney's song titled "Just So You Know", obviously :P the song actually has a happy ending, but I would keep it Neville/Draco instead of switching to H/D in the end, so for those who don't like it, please turn back now and don't blame me for the end o.o

This is partly to make up for my other fic "This Means War", which received a few reviews saying they wanted Draco to end up with Neville instead of Harry xD somehow my Neville is more charming than my Harry :P

Hope you enjoy!

**Just So You Know**

When he was still little, Harry transferred to a new school. He was afraid because he didn't know if the students would be accepting of him. His first friend there was Draco Malfoy who saw him nearly crying as his mother was about to leave him at the front gate. Even until now, Draco still teased him about that.

But that incident had caused Draco to stick by Harry's side, although it hurt Harry's ego that Draco stayed by him to protect him and keep him from crying again. They became close friends, and although they have other friends, they were still the best of friends.

That was, until their group expanded to become a group of five instead, which consisted of them two, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. They met during first year of junior high and were still together even in their college years, staying in the same apartment unit, Ron and Harry in one room, Neville and Draco in another, and Hermione in the last.

"Morning," Harry greeted as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading and watched as Draco stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. "Coffee is on the coffee table."

"Aight," Draco mumbled as he made his way to the couch and flopped down there, promptly falling asleep again. Harry shook his head but smiled at the cute sight before he returned to reading the news.

Ron came down to the couch and eyed Draco. "Why is he sleeping down here?"

"He just fell back asleep," Harry answered. Ron shrugged and sat at the dining table instead. Neville came next but when he saw Draco sleeping on the couch, he silently went back to his room. Hermione came then and told Harry to fetch her a blanket when Neville came back carrying Draco's favourite quilt and covering him with it.

"Seriously, you two. How could you be so heartless?" Hermione nagged. "He's going to catch a cold if he sleeps on the couch without wearing blankets."

"It's alright," Neville cut in before she could nag some more and Ron was shooting him grateful looks. "It's my job to take care of him, after all."

Hermione pursed her lips but finally let the matter go. Neville brought his and Draco's share of breakfast to the coffee table and woke him up because he needed to go to class too. They sat side by side on the couch, sharing Draco's quilt and ate silently, only talking occasionally.

Hermione cooed at the cute sight, Ron simply nodded although Harry was sure he didn't know what he was nodding to, and Harry felt a burn of jealousy at the pit of his stomach.

Draco never shared that particular blanket with anyone. Ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Is it even possible to get past this level?" Draco complained as he glared hard at the handheld console in his hand. It stared back at him mockingly as the words "Game Over" were written across the screen yet again.

"Give me that," Neville said, snatching it from Draco's hands.

"No!" Draco protested, trying to grab it back but Neville quickly turned around so his back was to Draco and extended his arms out so Draco couldn't reach it. "Cheater!"

Draco tried what he could to distract Neville, sans knocking him out because he was sure he'd get into trouble for that, but Neville still cleared the level for him.

"No fair!" Draco whined. "I couldn't get past that level even when I'm concentrating on it."

"Then those levels are clearly designed to let me do it for you," Neville said with a grin. "Well, this is kind of fun..."

"Give that back!"

"You two sound like overgrown kids," Harry commented as he came into view, standing at the doorsill. "It's dinner time, kids."

"I'm not a kid," Draco said.

"Of course you're not. Now come on and let's eat dinner."

"Yes, Mom."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry sat at a Japanese diner with Draco and Neville. He was sitting across them and although he didn't show it, he was really, really jealous of Neville. He had known Draco for far longer than him yet it seemed the two were closer now. Before their senior high years, it was always him and Draco or all five of them. Now it was Draco and Neville or them three. Draco rarely went out with him now.

Draco's order of rice bowl with eel came and Neville pulled it towards him. Harry opened his mouth to correct him but shut it again when he saw Neville picking out the ginger pieces and separating them. He knew Draco disliked the ginger pieces. He had tried picking them out for Draco but he wouldn't let him, saying he wanted to be independent.

Harry frowned. Draco sure made a lot of exceptions for Neville.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Draco asked.

"No, it's nothing," Harry said quickly. "So, how are your classes?"

"I'm doing fine," Draco said with a smile. "What about yours?"

Their conversation went on as usual, only paused when their orders came, and before they knew it, they were heading back home together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry wondered if he should be surprised that one day Draco brought Neville back to his family home for dinner. Of course Harry was invited, because both Lucius and Narcissa had known him well.

"Father, Mother, this is Neville Longbottom," Draco said as he introduced his guest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Neville greeted as he bowed at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Longbottom," Narcissa said with a smile. "I've heard a lot of things about you from Draco."

"Is that so? All good things, I hope?"

Narcissa's smile widened. "Of course," she said. "Draco seems to be quite taken with you."

"Mom!"

"Take a seat, son," Lucius cut in. He knew how it could be when Narcissa was in her teasing mode. She could probably make the prime minister blush in embarrassment. "And you too, Mr. Longbottom."

Draco sent his father grateful looks as he did so. Dinner was soon served and the two elder Malfoys asked Neville lots of questions to get to know him better.

After dinner, Draco and Harry offered to wash the dishes. Draco had asked if Neville wanted to come along to because it might be awkward to be left alone with his parents so soon but Lucius had said that two people would be enough to wash the dishes. He still looked unconvinced but Neville assured him it'd be okay.

When they came back, Narcissa had looked like the cat that got the canary while Lucius only nodded at Draco and commended his choice in friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, wearing an oversized sweater and shorts. He was studying music at school, particularly recorder and violin, so he often went out to the living room to play. That day he was playing his recorder while leaning against the armrest. Harry was sitting on the armchair beside him, reading a book, but closed it so he could focus on Draco playing because he liked to listen to it.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione greeted as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch opposite him. She looked at his choice of clothes and giggled.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Stop stealing Nev's clothes," she said with a grin. "Really, if I didn't know better, I'd think you two are dating."

"His fault for putting these in my dresser space," Draco said with a pout.

"Yes, of course, and that's because _you_ put your clothes in _my_ space," Neville said as he walked into the living room as well. "I told you we should buy extra dresser."

"But you don't have many clothes," Draco said. "Then it'll be empty."

"I don't understand your logic."

"That's because you're not smart enough to."

"I don't understand it either."

"Be quiet, Hermione."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The five went on a trip to hike a small hill. Pansy, one of Draco's friends, had told him that the view from the top was stunning and had suggested that they go together for a bonding night.

Although it was quite a small hill, the path was quite steep so it was hard to hike and tiring. Halfway up, the slope had become gentler but Hermione and Draco were already tired from the first half.

"I'll carry you to the top," Ron said to Hermione, and the girl perked up immediately. She got on his back and they continued the trek up to the top.

Harry turned to offer Draco the same thing, but when he turned around he saw Neville already kneeling in front of him. He sighed dejectedly as he watched Draco excitedly wrap his arms around Neville's neck to be carried.

Somehow, he already knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Harry," Draco greeted him, carrying a flute of champagne. "Why are you sitting by yourself here?"

"You know I hate crowds," Harry said with a sigh. "At least the food is good."

Draco laughed. "Pansy sure knows how to throw a party," he said. He then looked at the giant clock that hung on the wall. "Oh, it's five minutes to New Year. Let's head out. I heard there's going to be a firework show too."

"You go on out first, I'll catch up with you," Harry said, ushering Draco through the back door that lead to the back garden, where a lot of people stood, chatting while waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

Draco looked back at Harry unsurely, but he only smiled and Draco nodded, leaving him be. Harry watched from behind the door, watching to see what Draco would do next. He first found Ron and Hermione standing together, but left after greeting them, then found Neville standing by a tree.

They chatted for a bit, and Draco ducked his head to hide his blush. They talked some more and when the clock finally struck midnight, Draco gave Neville a wide smile before he stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips, the taller man quickly wrapping his arms around Draco's waist to steady him.

Harry felt his heart break into a million pieces as he saw the scene. The next morning, Draco announced to the other three that Neville had finally asked him out last night, and while Ron and Hermione were busy congratulating the new couple, Harry found out that his heart could still break into smaller pieces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Congratulations, darling. You look absolutely stunning!" Narcissa cooed as she pulled Draco into a tight hug and kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you, Mom," Draco said, grinning widely as he kissed his mother's cheeks as well.

"Congratulations, son," Lucius said, a small smile on his lips. Apparently the first time Neville was brought to the Malfoy residence, they immediately knew that Neville liked Draco as more than a friend, and had pseudo-interrogated him. The two found him respectable and acceptable and had given their blessings then.

"Thank you, Dad," Draco said as he hugged Lucius tight.

"I'm sure he'll make you happy, darling," Narcissa spoke up again, patting Draco's cheek. She then turned to see Harry who was standing by the doorsill, looking after Draco on request of Neville himself. "Well, it's almost time, Harry. I think you should go to your post now."

Harry smiled at Draco who smiled back, then bowed at the elder Malfoys before walking back to Neville's room to accompany him to the altar. He was the best man, but since Draco would be the one handed over by his father, he would stand by Neville's side, not Draco's.

The ceremony started and ended without a hitch. When the couple kissed, every guest attending cheered, clapping loudly. After it ended, most of the guests had gone home, and the only ones remaining were family members, and the three; Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You're so beautiful!" Hermione gushed as she hugged Draco. "Even more so than I was on my wedding day!"

Draco laughed. "I'm sure you're at least as beautiful," he said with a cheeky grin. "Don't make your groom have to ply you with chocolate because you're depressed, Weasley."

Hermione laughed. "You're a brat, Longbottom."

The two men turned when they heard their names, but turned back away when they found out it was only their spouses fooling around like children.

"Hey, Harry," Draco said as he walked over to Harry. "Thank you for being there for us all this time. I appreciate it really much."

"Of course," Harry said. "Anything for you."

"You should get married soon too," Draco added. "I feel bad seeing you all by yourself like this. You deserve to be happy too, Harry. You're a great person."

"I'm happy, Draco."

"But—"

"Being able to stand beside you is a privilege for me," Harry said softly. "I've loved you ever since we first met and I've never stopped loving you."

Draco looked up at him in surprise. "Is that why you don't ever have a date? Because of me?" he asked, surprise and guild in his voice.

"No, don't blame yourself," Harry said. "I chose to do what I chose to do. It's no one's fault but mine."

"Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"And what? Make either of you unhappy?"

"I—"

"I've seen you with him, Draco," Harry said sadly, "and I know that you've chosen him, even if you yourself haven't noticed it."

Draco fell silent.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel bad," Harry continued. "I'm telling you, just so you know... that you are loved."

Draco's eyes became slightly misty. "I know, Harry," he said. "I know."

Harry's smile widened and he leaned down to press a kiss on the tip of Draco's nose. "One day I'll find my happiness with someone else," he said, "but until then, my happiness lies in being with you, even if only as a friend."

"You're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for."

Harry chuckled, feeling joy swell in his heart.

Finally, Draco made an exception for him too.

**End Story**

Alright, if you enjoyed that, please leave a comment because I'm a comment whore :P

I used Harry's PoV all throughout the story, so I deliberately left conversations that he couldn't hear out (eg the New Year one). And just in case someone doesn't understand what the last sentence means, it's like this: bestest is not a word. Draco has never used anything that's not a word, yet he used it to describe Harry. That's the exception :P


End file.
